My Moon
by elsbels
Summary: Leah finally imprints... on Nahuel. Find out what happens as twists and turns are thrown into their love story. Read on and find out how it will all be resolved, if it is at all...
1. Preface

Preface

When someone you love dies before your eyes, you feel so distraught and emotional words can't even minimally describe. But when you know the someone who set the dreadful scene before you, and you can't do anything to take revenge because you know so many people depended on them, it justs adds to your pain. Not to mention, amongst those presence who admire and depend on that murderer, there is someone you may love even more.


	2. Invites

**A/N: I'm totally Team Werewolf and I'm not to keen on Edward, he annoys me a bit, so the letter may be a bit... snobbish.**

**I'm listening to Ne-yo, year of the gentleman album. **

**My Moon**

Chapter 1

Invites

(Leah's POV)

"Emily, this is Sam." I beamed, turning to face the love of my life. I stared inquisitively at him. He was glaring hungrily at Emily, his stance stiff and uncomfortable. He dropped the jacket in his hands and suddenly fled out the room. My mind merged into a blur and everything seemed to fast forward as if I was watching a video tape. My vision rushed past scenes scarily fast and sentences were floating around in my mind, "Emily, I Love you" they whispered menacingly "I'm sorry Leah". I could see the moment in the forest when Sam scared Emily's beautiful, rich face. I saw Emily's aghast character as Sam told her about imprinting. And finally, the scene as Emily strutted down the aisle in her dainty, ivory frock and Sam standing in his tuxedo, a radiant smile playing across his face, waiting for the girl I should have been...

I woke up, gasping for breath. My cheeks were wet and my eyes seemed puffy and red. Beads of sweat drenched over my hair, making strands of it stick to my neck and upper back disgustingly. I reached my arm out, desperately trying to find the switch for the light. I panted as I sat up, inhaling and exhaling jaggedly. My stomach grumbled angrily and, wiping my eyes and with a shake of my head, I slowly arose from my bed. I took a deep breath, trying unsuccessfully to reassure myself that it was just a dream. I repeated those three words over and over inside my head as I headed for the kitchen. I could hear the faint mumbling of Seth in his sleep, and the the rain pattering against the stair window. It was a dreary night, though the moon shone brilliantly over the downs in the distance. I remembered how my dad had described nights like this one. He said that when he was sad, and everything seemed dark and gloomy, their was always the moon, their was always me, Seth and mom. When I was little, I used to thing that dad was my moon. Then, when I had gotten older, my moon had changed into Sam. Then, when everything changed, I felt I had no moon. I felt like my night was dark and gloomy, with the occasional star of slight laughter, but no moon. It's as if I had drawn my black out, and only sometimes would I peek through to find a twinge of light and happiness, but never enough to reveal the whole of myself. I sighed heavily and dragged my feet downstairs as my stomach began to growl again. I took 2 packets of crisps from the cupboard and slumped onto the sofa, switching on the TV silently. A question Seth had asked me once when I was wallowing in my sorrow replayed itself in my mind as I sifted through my thoughts. "Do you really want to Imprint? I mean, really imprint and forget all about Sam." It had been tagging at the back of my mind for a while now. I mean, ever since I knew I could, I had dreamed of imprinting and banishing all the hurt Sam had caused away from me. But really, did I want to just forget all I had shared with him. He had been in my life for a long time and had, once, meant a lot to me. Did I want to just forget all about him and never even give him a thought. He had made me happy, and didn't I want to remember that happiness of my teenage years. I shook my head, trying to push out the unanswered question, and munched on my crisps loudly.

The postbox clattered noisily, awakening me abruptly. My cheek was sore from resting on the ruff material of the couch, and my body felt limp and stiff. I sighed and pulled myself uncomfortably off my temporary bed and heaved myself out into the hall. Their was a lone letter laying on the doormat. I picked it up and glanced at the neat italics spread across the page. It was addressed to Seth and me, so I shrugged and tore open the sealed envelope. Inside their was a folded A4 piece of paper. I started from the top and read it through.

_Dear Seth & Leah,_

_Here is an invitation to you. Tomorrow night their will be a small gathering with a few friends. You may remember the affair we had with the Volturi, in which you both very kindly __participated along with all your fellow pack mates. You may, also, remember the other guests that helped us save our daughter. Most of them will be visiting and it would be our pleasure if you could make it too. If you decide to attain, it will be tomorrow night at 5 o'clock._

_Yours faithfully,_

_The Cullens. _

I scoffed as I finished the letter. Did they really think I would come to their stupid _gathering with a few friends. _I sighed again and called for Seth. I know now that I will refuse to go, but he deserved the choice. He lumbered down the stairs after I had shouted his name several times, rubbing his eyes groggily as he tugged a t-shirt over his bulging chest. He had gotten so big over the years, he even had to add another single bed to his already king size. His latest craze for ice hockey hadn't helped him tone down at all. He murmured something inaudible and grabbed the letter from my outstretched hand, scanning the words the parasite had composed. His eyes lit up as he finished, shining slightly with delight.

"Ah, cool. You coming?"He queried, though he knew straight away I wouldn't. I grunted and shook my head. I was about to traipse back to the kitchen when Seth grabbed my arm. "Please Leah, I would really like you to go. Just this once."

"No, I'm not going! I can't stand to be on the other side of the _forest_ to the 9 of bloodsuckers, let alone be in the same house with loads of them! I don't want to go and that's final!" I hissed, extracting my arm harshly away from Seth's tight grasp. I stomped into the living room, grabbing my unfinished packet of crisps and blared on the radio. Seth entered after me, obviously determined to succeed.

"Oh, come on sis, just this once. To be polite (I had to cover my mouth from snorting, when was I ever _polite_). Come on Leah, this means a lot to Edward and Bella. I'll pay you." He groveled, trying to persuade me. I smirked a little.

"How Much?" I asked mischievously, grinning at him.

"A Tenner." He pleaded, his eyes wide and sparkling. I shook my head and chuckled at him.

"Since when has money put a stop to my stubbornness. Like I said, I'm not going and that's final." Seth sighed heavily and turned around to go, but stopped immediately. He didn't say anything, but stood stationary for a long time.

"Ah, Seth..." I murmured as I reached out my hand to smack his arm.

"I know what will make you go." He turned swiftly, a menacing grin spread across his face from ear to ear...


	3. Bribery and Winning

**A/N: Kings of Leon, because of the times.**

Chapter 3

Bribery and Winning

I stepped on the accelerator of the car, my annoyance clear to see as the steering wheel began to creak under my tight clench. I could faintly hear Seth chuckling under his breath beside me, but I was to busy concentrating on not retching as I swerved into the leaches road.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Seth sighed heavily and turned around to go, but stopped immediately. He didn't say anything, but stood stationary for a long time._

"_Ah, Seth..." I murmured as I reached out my hand to smack his arm._

"_I know what will make you go." He turned swiftly, a menacing grin spread across his face from ear to ear. I laughed as he perched himself on the edge of the arm rest; was he ever going to give up._

_"Sam's going!" He laughed, bouncing out the room with a triumphed look shining on his face. I clenched the thin metal wrapper that had once encased a bag of crisps into a tiny ball, throwing into the empty fire place._

_"How do you know?" I called after him, but knew it was a lost cause as their was a loud slam from his door and the creaking of bed hinges._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I don't know why that had persuaded me to assist my irritating brother in coming here, but here I was, sitting stiffly in the drivers seat of my mums car and cursing my brothers soul, while trying not to projectile vomit all over him. Maybe it was the thought of keeping my pride, though I very much doubt so. Or maybe it was to prove a point, that I could stand it, and that I wasn't desperately trying avoid Sam for, like, ever. I shook my head, knowing I would probably never know, and cut the engine as I parked outside of the stench covered manor. Sure enough, Sam and Emily's Land rover stood not far away, the vague shadows of 2 car seats, one covered in flowers, obviously belonging to Zara, and the other one dedicated to stickers of hot wheel cars, in which Rory obviously sat, sculpted in the inside of it. I gulped, waiting for the feeling of jealousy and sadness to fill my blood, but instead I was greeted with a warm, unexpected emotion of calmness... Blooming parasite. Seth took my hand, in which I stubbornly yanked away. I could do this, I reassured myself, just this one night. I inhaled deeply, shutting my eyelids for a few seconds, and strode forward, my head held high (I liked to think). As I entered, I noticed their was a lot more people then expected, but it was no problem for this gigantic house. Their were many faces I thought would not arrive, such as Jared and Kim, Collin and Brady, Nick and Olly (another extension to Jacob's wolf pack) and basically all of the wolfs. I noticed the pixie like bloodsucker prancing around in the distance, scrunching her nose at the trays of finger food she was holding, copper colored arms stretching out a attacking the restricted sized snacks. The bulky looking one they called Emmett was sprawled across the sofa, his arm wrapped around the blondie's waste, a huge smile spread across his pale, overly good-looking face. _Edward _and Bella were murmuring to a chubby ginger vampire who's voice sounded weirdly accented. I stood on tiptoes, scanning the room, desperately trying to detect were Seth had gone. I relaxed as I heard a shrill giggle from across the room, and found Seth playing with Renesmee and Jacob. I sprung up from were I stood as someone tapped me on the shoulder, interrupting my seeking and surprising me.

"Can I just get thro-" but his soft, melodic voice abruptly stopped as his rich, mysterious eyes met mine. It was as if the world stopped spinning, and everything stood stationary. It felt as if hot ablaze shot across my sky and settled in the middle, illuminating my whole world. It was as if my moon had finally arrived.


	4. Very Nearly

**A/N: A mixture of songs in the charts.**

Chapter 4

Very nearly

His features were perfection, from his dark, stunning eyes to his beautiful sculpted cheek bones. His skin was a soft brown and his hair was scraped back into a ponytail, his frizzy locks bouncing out, straining the thin elastic of his band. He wore casual clothes consisting of a plain navy t-shirt (which complemented his abs brilliantly), baggy dark jeans; obviously quite new, and white sneakers with a lone sapphire stripe decorating the edge. His eyes tore into my soul, ripping me apart, and a boiling liquid seared through my limbs. It was a very unusual experience, but the most strangely pleasurable one I've ever felt. A smile broke across his face, banishing the confusion and admiration it had held.

"Hi, I'm Nahuel... You are?" He asked, his soft tone knocking me back a pace so I was speechless.

"Um, uh... My n-names Leah." I stuttered, just catching my breath.

"You don't look familiar, did you help in the war?" He asked, obviously having no trouble in finding his own words. His train of sentences were so perfectly said, so smooth, it's as if he had practiced them.

"Um, well, I, uh, came but I guess I left b-before you saw me. I didn't really stay there long." I explained, a little embarrassed over my choice of statements.

"Oh, right. Well, you eaten anything." He asked gesturing to the buffet table that was surrounded by familiar wolf faces.

"No." I lied, following him towards all the delicious looking food. I had actually eaten a whole roast dinner before coming here, had seconds, and eaten a whole chocolate cake for pudding. But as always, I still had room for more. Especially if Nahuel was involved.

Once we had gotten our food, he lead me outside and took my hand, letting me fall onto the garden swing next to him.

"So, are you a friend of the Cullens then?" I murmured pathetically, my stupid attempt at making small talk. Dad had always said that was my downfall, communicating with unfamiliar faces.

"Yeah, me and my Aunt helped them get threw the whole Volturi thing and I guess it just came from there. You?"

"What?"

"Are you a friend of the Cullen's?" As he finished the sentence I snorted, incapable of holding back the smirk.

"Definatly not." I finished abruptly, but immediately regretted it. How snottish and bitchy must that have sounded. "I mean, I don't really get along with them." His laugh almost made me swoon. It was a smooth, complete sound that made you want it to never stop.

"How long are you staying then?" I asked, quickly diverting the subject away from my relationship with the parasites.

"Um, dunno, I guess however long I like." He muttered, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

"And how long would you like to stay?" I whispered, resting my hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up, and he stared into my eyes, searching for something. The moment was magical, spectacular. Both our eyes sparkled with something undetected, and the more we stayed, the more harder it was to pull away. My breathing started to catch up as he lent forward, caressing my left cheek with the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes, centimeters away from uniting our lips.

"Ah, there you are, I've been l..." Seth trailed off as he barged through the back door, interrupting us and spoiling our romantic scene.


	5. Time to Talk

**A/N: Paolo Nutini, sunny side up, and James Morrison, Songs for you, Truths for me.**

Chapter 5

Telling Time

I lay in bed, twiddling with a strand of my hair. My chest hurt and my lungs felt swollen, plus I had a killer migraine. Is this what it was always like, imprinting? I asked myself, desperate for the answer as it seemed it didn't add up to what they all said. Nahuels sweet, melodic voice floated around my head, making me feel dizzy and partially nauseated. _'Heres my number, call me whenever'_ he had quoted just before I had left reluctantly with Seth. Does that mean now? Or is that a sign never to call him again. I shook my head, that was impossible, he was my imprint for god sake. I was just being paranoid. Finally, after much deliberating and self talking, I plucked up the courage to at least text him.

**R u awake. **

I tapped my fingers shakily over the keyboard, pausing before I snapped at the send button. Should I really be doing this? Does it sound to desperate? Millions of questions flew at my direction, but I shook my head, banishing them away. I inhaled deeply, reuniting my eyelids as I pressed the button. _Why is this so hard? _I furrowed my eyebrows, before finally commencing to breathing. Almost instantly my phone was vibrating, making me nearly drop it from my nerves.

** Yeh, y. do u wonna com ovr.**

I bit my lip, about to scream with joy, when I remembered he was staying at the Cullen's.

**Meet me by the first beach, up at cliff.**

I didn't know why I chose to meet him there, but all I knew was that I had to see him, and it had to be soon. I sprung up from me bed, clattering around in my draws, trying to find something suitable to wear.

"Don't try too hard, guys don't like that. Just wear some jeans and a t-shirt." Seth murmured from the corner. He was resting casually against the door frame, ear buds inserted, hands stuffed in his pocket in a care free tone. His character was as calm and collected as ever, but his eyes failed him, conducting a very different emotion. Sadness, annoyance, angry maybe, but it was obviously something he didn't want to let on.

"Don't worry bro, your time will come." I reassured him, sounding wise and very, very different. He just shrugged, muttered something inaudible, and slumped off, closing the door quietly behind him. Something inside my gut pulled my after him, leading me forward to comfort him, but the bubbling inside my veins reminded me of where I was heading.

When I arrived in the parking lot next to the beach, I spotted a lone, masculine figure roaming in the sand further up the beach, heading towards the jagged steps that led up to the cliff side. My heart gave a little jump and all my pain vanished, urging me to jump out and run towards him. I pulled down the mirror, checking my hair and applying some last minute lip gloss and mascara. I opened the car door, stepping out slowly, giving me time to compose myself to face my soul mate. I took a deep breath. Well, this is harder then you would have thought, I thought to myself, shaking my head as I took another step closer to my future. Something caught the man in the distances attention, whether it was the internal pull he felt towards me as I did to him, or my heavy footsteps against his super hearing, but something caused him to turn my way. As soon as he saw me he started to stride briskly in my direction, and when he came into the lamp light, I could see his face was lit up with the same radiant smile he had held earlier tonight. He stood next to me, holding his left arm nervously.

"hi," he murmurer quietly, lifting his hand from his elbow as if to wave. My next move surprised both of us, vanishing all my pride and caution as I swung my arms round him, hugging him tightly. After I while I reluctantly pulled away, beaming radiantly at him, his eyes and lips reflecting mine. Then my smile vanished, replaced by a frown, as I remembered what I would have to tell him soon.

"Hey, whats wrong?" He asked anxiously, his eyes swimming with concern.

"Nothing, but maybe we should go for a walk. We should really talk." I reassured him, gulping as I realized sooner was better then later.


	6. Memorys of an Imprinter

**A/N:** **Listening to Nada (nothing), Mrs Benton took my i pod away for listening to it in French_ (how boring), _spotify is playing up and I'm on one of my bros (Cameron, since he's the only one that isn't a selfish hog) computers because I'm on the mainland so he doesn't have my i tunes. I've decided to start putting in Quotes.**

Chapter 6

Memories of an Imprinter

_"Love cures people - both the ones who give it and the ones who receive it."  
-Dr. Karl Menninger _

I glanced up at the tall, enigmatic stranger sauntering beside me, his lips moving perfectly as he informed me on the places he's lived, his full past, and his family.

"Wait, you said your venomous right?" I inquired, about to go on but he looked at me, anxiousness brimming his emotions again.

"Yes, but don't worry, I haven't bitten anyone since Huilen and don't plan on breaking that streak." He explained, pleading with me. I chuckled silently and slid my hand into his unconsciously, not really knowing about my actions.

"No, I wasn't worried." I reassured him, swinging my arms with his. "I was just wandering, if you are venomous, and you..." my heart coiled as I even thought about it, "you bit your way out of your mother, wouldn't she still be alive. As a vampire I mean." He immediately stopped, his stance turning stiff and uncomfortable.

"I don't know, some things just just don't make sense I guess." He shrugged, his voice poised with sadness. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled forward, and I unhesitatingly followed him, linking my arm around his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I know what it's like to lose someone you love." I muttered the latter, turning my head to watch the waves roll in as the waters glimmered in the moonlight.

"So, tell me a bit about you." He asked, directly reclaiming my attention.

"Well, as you know, I have an incredibly annoying, yet sometimes awesome brother, Seth. My mom, Sue, is nutty and embarrassing, yet the best mom you could have. And... my dad, my dad... he was great." I gulped, trying to absorb back the tears that were now streaking down my cheeks. Nahuel looked at me, trying to detect if I was really crying, but I just turned away, not wanting him to see me like this. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, brushing my hair with his hand.

"Don't cry, please. I'm sorry about your loss." He whispered beseechingly, and I wiped my eyes, desperate to compose myself.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked, tactfully diverting the subject.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. It can wait." I acted, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably. But however bad my skills were in the drama compartment, he didn't press the matter further. I would wait, I decided, until I knew him better, then I would know exactly how to approach him and tell him that, basically, his eternal life was led out clearly in front of him. Involving me. Forever...


	7. Irresistible

**A/N: Aaron's play list, it's surprisingly good.**

Chapter 7

Irresistible

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."  
-Ingrid Bergman _

Nahuel's ponytail waved in the slight breeze as he stood by the sea wall, small waves splitting against the hardness of the gravel barricade. His smile reached his ears as he reached for me, wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder lovingly and gazing warmly at what seemed like the camera, but was really my vision...

"Leah!" Yasmin, my close and only friend, sighed sharply, picking at her chips as she stared disappointingly at me. "Are you even listening to me?" I blinked twice and looked at her, slightly annoyed that she had managed to regain my attention from my daydream.

"Um, yeah. What where you saying?" I stuttered, already slipping back into my own subconsciousness, dreaming if Nahuel.

"I said, _Maisey Lane_ actually asked out _Kelby Fallows. _Of course, Sharlene flipped so bad Maisey probably shat herself. She was all like..." I rested my cheek in my palm, my eyelids drooping as I cut off from her unneeded inside information. I _really_ had no interest in Maisey Lane, the school's infamous geek, and her interest in Kelby Fallows, an annoying, immature basketball low life, but surprisingly, everybody's who's anybody (which doesn't consist of me and Yasmin) is stupidly obsessed with.

The school day dragged by painfully slow, and by the end of the day, I was on the brim of tearing my hair out, wishing I'd taken the option to bunk off. Finally, I managed shuffled out the school gates, rummaging hopelessly through my bag, trying to retrieve my battered bus pass. I cried out in anger when I couldn't find a single trace of it, earning me a lot of questioning stares. I gave up and began to stride down the alley leading towards my house, and just as I thought my day couldn't landslide any further, I felt the first drops of rain slide down my bare arms. Gradually, it started to soak me through to the bones, and my unbuttoned shirt, tee, and cut off combats started to stick to me horribly. I sheltered myself with my bags pathetically, causing not just me, but my luggage and books, to become sodden.

Out of nowhere, just like a true night in shining armer would do, Nahuel pulled up onto the curb, popping the passenger door of his black Aston Martin open. I quickly obliged and jumped in, trying not to make his seats wet and muddy. He sped of, switching off the radio, which had the beat of what seemed like The Rolling Stones. He glanced at me, smiling a full, radiant smile as he ran his hand down my water covered hair. I sighed. Thank god he didn't have one of those crooked, weird smiles everybody described in the books, trying to be all romantic and dopey. In my opinion, personally, it sounded all a bit cheesy and kind of kinky.

"Your wet." He stated the obvious.

"Yes well, I wouldn't be if you would have hurried up and quit singing along to The Rolling stones." I retaliated, obviously feeling a bit too brave, after all, he was giving me a lift home.

"Sex Pistols actually, big difference. And anyway, I had some things to sort out. Like this car. You like it?" He asked, waving around the posh interior.

"Yes, it's cool. But I'm not the type of girl you can _buy_." I pointed out, rummaging through my bag to find my phone, having a hunch I'd be late home.

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled, a low throaty sound, as he pulled up to the curb of my house, stopping our journey quicker than expected. I turned to face him for the first, and gasped at what I saw. His long, frizzy locks had been cut short, into a small afro-type style. His new hair cut made him look even more gorgeous, and nearly irresistible.

"Nahuel, your h-hair." I stammered, in a total state of shock.

"What, you don't like it? I told Huilen I looked better with it longer but she refused to listen to me and..." but he immediately stopped as I lent forward, uniting our lips and cutting short his excessive talking. I ran my fingertips through his short hair as he held my waist, our lips moving in perfect synchronism...


	8. Indecisive Minds

**A/N: With Lisa in her room, listening to her I pod. Sos I haven't updated sooner, been really busy with stuff, school and friends.**

Chapter 8

Indecisive Minds

_"When we are in love we often doubt that which we most believe."  
-La Rochefoucauld _

Thunderous laughs and voices belted from down the road as a crowd of people turned the corner. There copper colored skin and familiar faces reminded me of whom they were, and I reluctantly pulled away from Nahuel's lips. He noticed them too and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I, uh. I better go." I sighed, bending down to pick up my bag from its place on the floor.

"Yeah, sure. I'll call you tonight." He said, turning the keys in the ignition so the engine purred softly. I looked at him one last time, his soft, gentle eyes meeting mine. We both held mirrored smiles as I got out. Nahuel waited until Seth, Jacob, Olly, Embry and Quill came closer to finally depart, and as soon as he did, I was desperate for tonight to come quicker.

"Leah. Congrats, I heard about your imprint." Embry yelled idiotically, striding up and clapping me harshly on the back. I really must have changed, as I smiled and playfully whacked Embry on the head.

"Shhhhhh, the neighbors will hear you. You coming in?" I said, giving him a shock as he didn't answer for a few seconds, digesting my change in character.

"Yeah." He finally winked, snatching the keys from me as he sauntered up to the front door, followed by a bunch of other bulky figures, heading straight for the kitchen where my mum stood, not at all displaced by the sudden occurrence of over eating teenagers. It was only when I was about to close the gate when a small voice whispered from the other side.

"Leah," Emily breathed, resting her palm on the top of my hand. I looked up to find her looking at me inquisitively, her dark eyes soft and loving, the ones I had once admired. "Is it true, have you imprinted?" I gulped, not knowing what to say. At loss for words, I just nodded. She suddenly smiled deeply, flinging her arms around my neck and holding me close into a long ignored, needed hug. I found myself embracing her back, and my my eyes filled with salty water as I realized how much I had missed her. It had been nearly 4 years since I had really spoken properly to her, and even through all the hatred and betrayal I had felt towards her, I had always missed her dearly. "I'm so pleased for you." She sniffed, finally pulling away and looking into my eyes. "Apparently he's quite a looker." I giggled, wiping my eyes free from the wetness.

"You can come in if you like," I asked her, but she turned away.

"I would really like to, but Kim's looking after Rory and Zara for me and she needs to get to work. Sorry." She apologized, sounding genuinely annoyed that she couldn't except the invite. I smiled at her.

"Thats fine. Hey, do you and Sam want to come around on Saturday, Mom's cooking dinner? You can bring Rory and Zara if you like. Mom and Seth will be pleased to see," I asked, "Me too." I added. Her eyes lit with joy at the latter, and she willingly obliged, informing me she'd be here at 1 before skipping off down the road. I watched her disappear through the tree's on the shortcut, and couldn't help being reminded of when we were younger. I shook my head, knocking out the memory, and finally entered the rapping warmth of my house.

I tossed I my bed, my head spinning as I thought of all the possibility's on why he hadn't called. He could be really busy. But I doubt that, I mean, Nahuel didn't really know anybody here. I stuffed the pillow violently over my face, trying unsuccessfully to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill out any second.

(Nahuel's POV)

I perched myself uncomfortably on the edge of the office chair placed in the spare room after hours of pacing. My mind was still indecisive. I was definite about one thing. I was totally falling for her. But did she really feel the same. Of course, she had kissed me today and even _requested_ to see me at the beach last night, but did she get the same nervous knotted feeling in her chest when she saw me, the same hole in her heart when I wasn't around her as I got from her. I began to bite my nails. God sake Nahuel! I shouted mentally at myself. Call her! But it wasn't that easy. What would I say, and what was really the point.

(Leah's POV)

As I began to give up and drift into an uneasy, interruptive sleep my phone vibrated I my hand, and I shakily opened the top.

"Hi," I sniffed pathetically, and a wave of nausea rushed over me when the horse, croaky voice from the other end spoke.

"Um, hi. Sorry I didn't call sooner, I had a few... things to sort out." He said, and once again, I found myself faced with the same excuse.

"Ah, thats cool." I said, ignoring my past essence to barricade him with questioned on why he hadn't called. The rest of the night was spent talking over the phone, every sentence he said helping to build up the bubbles in my chest.


	9. New Faces

Chapter 9

New Faces

Sunday came quicker then any of our expectation, and I soon found myself being rudely awaken by violent shakes as my brother hauled the mattress up and down, waiting for me to drowse. When I did finally rise from my slumber, I was then faced with the prospect that I had to give my mum a hand before getting dressed, and it was as I was pealing the carrots that I remembered Nahuel was attending dinner. I had spent most of my time with him this week, either down at the beach, in one of the diners around forks (though he refused to eat anything, so I had his portion) or just around my place when my mum was absent at work. It dawned on me that this was the first time my mother would meet Nahuel, and my stomach began to tighten. What if she really didn't like him? Though I was adamant that couldn't be the case as Nahuel was a half vampire, and vampires were the most alluring creatures in the world. Mum would love him. But... thousands of different scenarios whirled around in my head, but I swept them to the back, desperate to ignore them. I had shoved the casserole in the oven as mum had abandoned me to answer a call from Charlie, who had been away on an important investigation for this week but would be coming back tomorrow (he now lived with us, while Kim and Jared bought his house as they thought it was time to move on with there relationship). I then sprinted up the stairs two by two, making sure I would have plenty of time to make myself look presentable. After the cool sensation of chilling water plastering against my blistering skin, creating hoards of steam, I looked in the mirror and interrogated myself on how I should do my hair and what I should wear. I platted my fringe delicately, clipping it behind my ear with slides and letting my curls fall down freely. I tugged a pair of skinny jeans over my lengthening legs, placed on a plain, slightly enlarged leaved tee, a bice color. The doorbell rang shrilly, knocking me out of my self-inspecting, and I darted downstairs. I fuddled with the bolt clumsily, desperate to greet the figure on the other side. When I had, finally, managed to unlock the silver keyhole, the being on the other side was breathtakingly beautiful, looking so similar to Nahuel, though she was obviously not him. Her skin was a flawless dark chocolate color, her knitted winter dress complimenting her amber eyes. Their was a hint in her hair that told me it was normally frizzy, but today she had straitened it and black, flowing locks tumbled past her shoulders. As I sniffed the air, I realized she had a caramelized sent, sweet and sickly.

"You must be Leah. Hello, I'm Nahuel's sister." She answered my unsaid query's in a rich, melodic voice. I smiled at her politely and stretched out my hand for her to take, but she just looked at it, her face showing a an expression as if to say _Yeah right._ "I just came to say that Nahuel won't be coming to your house today." She sneered tauntingly as my smile disintegrated rapidly. "My father is expecting him for a family meeting." She smirked at me, waiting for my reply.

"Um... uh, OK then." I choked, defenseless under her stair. At that point she turned on her heel, swishing her hair so it was just centimeters away from my face. Then, just as she was about to leave, another women slid up the pathway, her features practically the same as the other though she had let her hair grow wildly frizzy, and her eyes were a kind blue, lighting up her face with happiness and warmth. She was dressed in a boyish attire, her ripped jeans and baggy tee creating the skater look. It was only then that I noticed both of them were awfully tall, a few centimeters smaller then me.

"Sharisha, what are you doing?" The first girl, Sharisha, looked aghast at the appearance of what I could only assume was her sister, and didn't answer for a moment.

"I was just informing this young lady, _Leah_ (she emphasized my name, obviously hinting that I was the one Nahuel was seeing today), that Nahuel couldn't make it to their dinner." Sharisha seemed satisfied with her reply, failing to tell the girl that she had _informed_ me in a very, bitchy, overpowering way that would tell anyone she was a self centered, annoying, whining daddy's girl.

"Hey, your Leah. Nahuel's said so much about you. My names Taye." This time she was the one to outstretch her hand. I took it willingly, glad to know not all of Nahuel's family were so... preppy.

"Hi." I greeted lamely, perplexed by all the going's on. "So, Nahuel can't come today then."

"Sorry no," She apologized for him "Our dad's being a bit of a git and doing this family thing. He hasn't seen Nahuel in a while so... any way, I'm really sorry again, Nahuel really wanted to be able to make it, but no-one can say no to dad." Then she leaned closer, "you know,his_ gift _and all. He can make people do exactly as he wants. A bit like your alpha." She explained, and I gathered Nahuel had told her everything about me like she had said. A crowd of loud squeals and shrieks emerged from down the road, and Emily approached us, holding hands with a skipping girl followed by Sam who was loaded up with backpacks and folded high chairs. Seth strode behind them, dressed in his full Ice Hockey kit (he had been to practice this morning) a howling Rory slung over his shoulder. When my brother got to the gate however, he stopped dead in his tracks, nearly dropping the boy in his arms as he locked eyes on Taye.


	10. Typical Situations

**A/N: sos I haven't updated, been pretty busy with football and the tons of homework that they give us at Medina. Listening to tinie tempah- pass out. Bout the only tinie tempah song I like. Plus, Florence and the machines lungs album.**

Chapter 10

Typical Situations

This was such a typical situation we had landed ourselves into that I felt almost foolish for not having seen it coming sooner. Of course Seth would imprint on Nahuel's sister. It was in our genes, and we shared the same blood. Just as Nahuel and Taye did. I could almost laugh at myself, which I realized Sharisha was already doing.

"How _unexpected_," she sneered in her overly bitchy tone, the sort that made me want to go over to wear she was stood, stationary, and pummel her in the gut. "Oh, how happy daddy's going to be about this. I mean, he's just about fuming with Nahuel for letting himself fall for a slutty she-dog,(at this, Sam, who had recently joined us to witness the obvious situation, had to wrap his arm around me to prevent me from ripping at her throat and setting her head on on fire), but now, god, this is going to finish him off. Two of his spawn (I scrunched my nose and squirmed at the latter, the word making me cringe) have a permanent relationship layed out in front of them with his arch enemies." At this she clapped her hands and skipped over to her car, digging her phone out of her pocket and sliding up the expensive touch-screen. We all just gaped at her, astonished at what she just said, until Taye sped over to her at inhuman speed and layed hair palm on top of her sisters fingers that were jabbing at the phone screen.

"Come on Risha, can't we just talk this over before you blab this to dad. I mean, I'm pretty sure he'll be pretty pissed at you, too, for not trying to stop it from happening." She begged, her eyes pleading as Sharisha pondered this for a moment, before shrugging and retaliating to her sister coldly.

"Well, _I'm_ pretty sure he _won't_ be pissed with me as I told him before it got all to far. And, after all, you aren't exactly his favorite daughter at this very moment, so I think he'll more be focusing on you more than me." Taye rolled her eyes, releasing her grip from Sharisha's phone and crossed her arms as she watched helplessly as her sister slid her cell under her hair and upon her ear. I took the opportunity to propose a plan.

"Wait," I rushed, and everyone turned their attention to me. "What if... what if we went to meet your dad in person and me and my brother can explain properly. That way he might understand better."

"No mutt. That won't work." She hissed, her phone still to her ear. "And anyway-" but before she could pursue her sentence, Taye interrupted.

"No, it probably won't, but we might as well give it a try. Can't you just do this one thing, for me and Nahuel. I'm begging you Sharisha, just this once. And also, you'll probably get the satisfaction of watching dad curse us in person."

Taye was right, of course. Sharisha did endure the joy of watching her father fume at us, as we all found out at the least 2 hours later. When we pulled up to the villa Nahuel's family were temporarily accommodating, it instantly confirmed my knowledge that they were filthy rich. The place was set on the edge of the cliff, near the third beach along La Push. It was like and Italian Villa, with stone walls and wooden shutters. The stone stair way leading to the doorway was colossal. Flowers and greenery surrounded it, contradiction with the murky, sloshing sea and chalky cliff near by. It looked completely out of place, looming far to near to the cliff edge. As soon as we detached ourselves from the hideous pink Ferrari Sharisha called her Baby, sweat sounding music filled my ears. It was coming from window on what looked like a small tower, and I instantly recognized it as the album Owl City had recently released. A beautiful girl with curls as if she had just twirled them around her fingers hovered near the window, watching as we approached the mighty flight of steps. She disappeared as I stepped onto the first stone step, so fleetingly I almost began to believe I had imagined her there, the song Umbrella Beach vanishing with her. Before Sharisha could even make contact with the handle, it was rotating, followed by the door swinging open to reveal a small boy with a frizzy mane of hair surrounding his cherub face. The window girl was peering from behind him, earphones inserted.

"Hey Lemar, Kadisha." Sharisha greeted them fleetingly, then pushing past them rudely before they could even respond. She called out to her dad, and Taye rolled her eyes once again.

"Lemar, Kadisha, this is Leah (Lemar raised his eyebrows at this then glanced towards a room were I could faintly hear Basketball scores being commentated from the TV) and Seth." She giggled as she said my siblings name, and this time I saw it was Kadisha's time to roll her eyes (which I had realized were a brilliant amber color) towards the ceiling.

"Hey," they both said in unison before Lemar turned to trudge to an open door were I could see kitchen counters. "Your Nahuel's girlfriend aren't you." Kadisha smiled, holding out her hand as I took it.

"Yeah, I guess." Though I knew I wasn't guessing, as when Nahuel stepped around from behind his sister my breath caught in my throat as it did every time he came into view.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" he asked, sounding surprised at my appearance. He was carrying a small baby in his arms, once again a boy. His hair was a small afro, though he could only have been 6 months or so. His eyes were shut and he was resting on Nahuel's shoulder, and I could see he was fast asleep.

"She's hear to explain and back up what Taye has to tell everyone." Sharisha answered for me, her cruel sneer coming into vision as she greeted a fierce looking man. He was extremely enigmatic, yes, but he looked sly and demanding, a certain authority about his ways, though not the kind that Jacob or Sam carried. He must be around 25, or that age when he was bitten. He had brilliant biceps, covered by a black vest top.

"What's this I hear Taye. You have some information you liked to inform me of." I gulped, trying to swallow the irremovable lump that had formed in the back of my throat. His voice was rich and dark and it seemed impossible not to answer him straight. I could see Taye bite her lip from beside me, and I knew this was going to be harder than I thought, and I started to regret the plan I had come up with.


	11. Enlightened By Music

**A/N: listening to Kate Walsh, Your Song. Such a sweet melody. Awwww! This chapter may be a bit boring, but read it anyway. It explains a bit about Nahuel's family and Leah's best friend Yasmin. **

**MUST READ: I'VE CHANGED THE PREFACE. SLIGHT CHANGE IN STORY PLAN, BUT IT WILL BE JUST AS GOOD! PROMISE!**

Chapter 11

Enlightened By Music

When me and Seth departed later that night, I had learned that Nahuel had 4 sisters and 2 brothers. Reggie, the little boy he had cradled in his arms when opening the door for me, and Lemar were his two younger brothers. He was the oldest of them all, followed by Sharisha, then Kadisha, Taye, and then Jasmeka, a smaller sibling only born 2 years earlier, though to the human knowledge she must have looked 4 or 5.

Nahuel's dad didn't shout or curse, just stared and intimidated, turning all our words around, transforming them so it sounded like it was our _fault. _Though, Nahuel and Taye seemed to give in easily, doing whatever he pleased. I suppose it was because of his aptitude, but it was peculiar that it didn't seemed to effect me or my brother, and we seemed to stay intact with our own will. Later, when Nahuel was waving us off (Reggie absent from his arms as Kadisha had earlier placed him into bed) he explained that it was most probably because we already had a leader, someone to command us, in charge. Jake. Though now it dawned on me, we may not have anymore. The Cullen's would have to move on soon enough, and Jake with them. There was no way he'd leave Renesmee, not in a million years. And then we would be on our own, left with someone else to boss us around. It seemed impossible now to return to Sam, to actually have to acknowledge him and be under his mercy again. We would have to replace Jake with someone in our pack, me maybe. But then that seemed unlikely. I wasn't really the first person on the liked list. It seemed more credible to place the bet on Embry or Quil, seeing as they've been Jake's best friends since we all landed ourselves in this state of mind.

As we approached our house, after walking back from Nahuel's, I could faintly make out my moms shadow pacing in front of the window. Sam, of course, had kept up his reputation as the good Samaritan again and delivered the news that her children would not be attending lunch to my mother, but she was sure to be fretting by now. It was almost 9, which meant we had been gone almost 7 hours. As we entered the living room, she spun around to face us, and I could see her stance relax as relief swept through her emotions.

"Where have you been?" she huffed, releasing herself onto the comfort of the sofa.

"Just out, sorting some things out with Nahuel and Seth and stuff." I composed, hoping it was a reasonable answer. Seth rubbed the back of his neck, but didn't say anything. He had been a trance all day, ever since he had set eyes upon Taye. I really hoped he wasn't going to stay like this for long, because it was already starting to irritate me.

"Oh, OK. Theres some dinner set up for you in the oven if you want, but you'll have to get it yourself. I'm off to bed, seeing as I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

I trudged towards the bus stop, the rare sun beating down on my uncovered arms and upper neck. Trust fate to choose a school day to create such beautiful weather. Suddenly, someone sped up to my side out of nowhere. I swiveled around to face Yasmin, a stack of Cd's wedged under her arm. Other than being totally obsessed with other people private lives, Yasmin was a fan of music. I mean, intense music. She would always make you listen to it whenever you entered her house, and she turned her stereo on long before she bothered to start the ignition in her vintage Beetle.

"Hold these for a sec," she sighed before even saying hello, thrusting the plastic cases into my palm. She dug out a small sparkling pouch I recognized as her 'i pod' purse. Stashed in the green bag was 4 i pods, 3; there contents completely full, and the other on it's way to holding so many songs you have to wait 5 minutes for it to load up the list. She shuffled through them, finally deciding on the blue square nano, one I recall her receiving 2 Christmas' earlier. She plugged her left earphone in, making sure her free ear was facing me so she could make out my sentences.

"So, what's these for." I pondered, sorting through the labeled cases held in my hand. The first title I studied displayed the words 'Alternative- Lou Rhodes, The Besnard Lakes, Katzenjammer etc' to which the latter I raised my brows, querying how much sanity my friend actually had. The next Cd held 'Rock- Enter Shikari, Sanctus Real, New Model Army, Howl, Etc.' on the cover, all the bands listed not twitching any strings in my memory. But before I could explore any of the other music Yasmin had burned, she snatched them away from me and stuffed them in her bag.

"There just some stuff I burned for Joseph." She answered, leading onto the hideous yellow monster they expected us to ride to school in every morning. I assumed her car had blown up again, which it had done many times before on previous trips, though she refused to be rid of it.

"Joseph McClain. Since when did you mingle with him?" Joseph McClain was one of those people you steered clear of, or moved out of their way if you accidentally crossed paths with them. Someone I _so_ didn't expect Yasmin to show an interest in. She was more into the clean cut, swimming jerks.

"You now, he's really quite a reasonable person. I was sitting on the wall (by this, I knew she meant the small wall me and her always occupied whilst eating lunch together, never joined by anyone else) when you where absent on Friday, and he just sat next to me." After flashing our bus passes (Yasmin always kept one spare, acknowledging that her car may not always make it) we had slumped onto the back seats, and I was listening to every word she said. "I asked him what he was doing (like me, she was a blunt, say-it-like-it-is person, one of the best reasons we got along well) and he was all like 'well, like, I was, like, wondering if you had any advice on music for me. I know your, like, really into that kind of stuff, so I was, like, wondering if you could guide me in the right direction." She put on a low, gruff tone when quoting what Joseph had said.

"_Guide me in the right direction'_! What the hell!" I retaliated.

"Yeah, well, he obviously had some interest in proper music, unlike _some_ people." I rolled my eyes, grinning at the last comment. Ever since we had met in kindergarten, her red hair and pale skin attracting me to like her immediately, she had always tried to persuade me to like what she called 'proper music'. Before then, I thought I was really into music, but , _boy_, had I been wrong. She explained that some people thought they liked music, but really, they had no proper interest. Then there were those who had the ability and potential to like music, they just hadn't found the right path yet. After that, of course, she elucidated that their were people like her, the people who loved music, making it their life. She said they were the people that when they listened to the right music they were 'enlightened'. After that we found ourselves in completely different categories. I wondered what category she'd class Nahuel in. Most probably the second.


End file.
